


跨越光年的距离

by Assitant33



Category: BEJ48 (Band), SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assitant33/pseuds/Assitant33
Summary: 新公演开始后的一次争吵，终于将矛盾激化，两个人不得不彻底地解决一直存在的问题。
Relationships: 灵杉 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	1. 争执

原本是极其平常的交流，两个人一起坐在床上聊天。结果周期性的争吵再度爆发。苏杉杉指责马玉灵瞒着自己找了室友，马玉灵委屈到无话可说。  
“你又不跟我住，不找室友公司又要罚钱，我没有钱了。”马玉灵眼泪汪汪，又倔强地咬着嘴唇。  
公司新开的规定，非前三名不可以住单间，如果不能快速找好室友，就会被停水停电罚款，马玉灵只是一个没有进圈的成员，拿着不到五千的底薪，又怎么交得起一月两千的罚款。  
“但你明明说过不妥协的”苏杉杉气极了。  
“这也不是你取关我超话的理由。”马玉灵红着眼睛说。  
“马玉灵，你搞清楚，我们已经be一年多了。我取关。。。”剩下的话被堵在了口中。  
“嘭”苏杉杉整个人砸倒在床上，连带着压在她身上的马玉灵。  
没有任何经验的年下动作全凭之前看过的小说。  
牙关被轻易地叩开。  
堪称狂乱的吮吻，也足够让苏杉杉失了力气。  
舌尖触碰的刹那就已经失去了思考的能力。  
马玉灵的气息突然变得有进攻性，侵略地进入口中的时候，苏杉杉觉得自己已经彻底沦陷了，一击致命，不堪承受。  
只要能多接触，能被拥抱就满足了。这太多了，多到苏杉杉开始害怕。  
得到之后也还是会失去，理智的白羊座宁愿自己不要得到。  
来自潜意识的颤栗，让身上的人意识到了不对。  
可是气上头的人哪有那么好说话。  
原本只是赌气的举动变成了对这一年的疏离的清算。

唇分，气息不稳的两个人都有些喘不过气。  
马玉灵把头放在苏杉杉的肩窝，粗重的喘息声和热气一起喷到苏杉杉耳朵上。  
苏杉杉听到自己发出难耐的声音。  
二十二岁的女生当然知道这是什么。  
伸手搭上马玉灵的腰，无声的邀请。  
马玉灵抬头，看到自己难以忘怀的一幕，原本清冷禁欲的少女如今却满脸通红，迷离的眼，红润的唇。  
素不相识的傻子也受不住这样的诱惑，更何况是朝夕相处了三年的人。  
原本就是喜欢着她的人。  
“苏杉杉是我的”马玉灵重复了一遍。  
手伸进衣服，进攻。

领地不断陷落，只穿着睡衣的人本就没有多少掩护。  
苏杉杉咬着唇不让自己发出羞耻的声音。  
敞开的衬衣里是在胸前啃咬的人。  
马玉灵是狗吧，咬得自己好疼。  
这似乎是一种报复，苏杉杉隐约感觉到，却不知道是因为什么。苏杉杉在思考。  
走神是这场争执的大忌。

马玉灵很快意识到了对方的心不在焉，有些气馁，有些恼怒。  
为什么苏杉杉这个时候还能去想别人。  
马玉灵抬起头，看见发呆的苏杉杉，顿时更生气了。  
你要不专心，那我也可以。  
这样的心态出现在这一情形下的后果，便是马玉灵开始学起了惨哥儿。  
埋首在苏杉杉软乎乎的胸前，姣好的身材的确会给人很多快乐。  
一边用额头轻蹭，一边用手指戳动。  
马玉灵突然觉得这个游戏很有趣。

被喜欢的人趴在自己怀里，像是玩玩具一般的把玩。其实是一件很让人生气的事。  
马玉灵，这一点也不好玩。  
可是肌肤相贴的触感，又让苏杉杉说不出话。  
难耐地蹭着马玉灵的双腿。  
怕对方不明白又把无力的手放在对方的发间。  
无声的邀约。

马玉灵抬首，撞见一片星空里盛满了欲望。  
马玉灵不生气了。  
凑上前，给予对方一个安慰的亲吻。  
本以为就要结束了。  
却被苏杉杉手脚并用地抱住了。  
她的女孩主动抱了她。  
马玉灵欣喜得像是总选得了第一。  
她确实也可以得到第一。  
“苏杉杉，想要吗？”  
“我们还要继续吗？”  
马玉灵灼灼的目光，认真而笃定。

苏杉杉没有说话，只是搂紧了马玉灵。  
不要走。  
你要什么我都给你。  
只要你不走。  
别丢下我一个人。  
全部都可以给你。  
我有给你准备礼物的，是你自己不要。  
是你不要我的。

苏杉杉还是什么都没说。  
马玉灵也不动弹。  
能被主动拥抱，就已经很让她满足了。  
更何况还有了更亲密的接触。  
马玉灵眷恋地亲吻了苏杉杉的脸颊。  
反正也是最后一次了。  
作为朋友，已经突破了界限，之后也无法像以前那样相处了。  
“苏杉杉，会很尴尬的。”  
我们的关系。


	2. 僵持

苏杉杉变得慌乱。  
明明是你先开始的，现在说尴尬的人也是你。  
你到底要让我怎么样啊，马玉灵。  
这句话终于还是说出口了。

“苏杉杉，你知道的，我们不能再继续了。”  
“我们只是朋友。”  
马玉灵一脸认真。手却犯规地在苏杉杉脸上摩挲。  
很不舍的样子。

最后一次了吗？  
那再让我抱抱。  
再久一点。  
真想就这么一直抱着不撒手。  
希望明天永远也不要到来。  
但那不可能。

“杉杉，放手吧，我要回去睡了，很晚了，我困了。”  
马玉灵终究还是开口了。  
语气温和，说出口的话却是残忍无比。  
苏杉杉的手被放开，纠缠着的腿也失去力气，被挣脱开。  
就这样吧。  
既然只能到朋友的地步。  
不如就这么断了。  
马玉灵已经有了打算。  
反正自己也要离开了。

“不，不要”  
苏杉杉红着眼睛，泪水决堤。  
“凭什么每次都是这样”  
“凭什么你说走就走”  
“明明是两个人的事，为什么都是你来决定”  
“每次都丢下我一个人”  
“三年了，马玉灵”  
“我真的很喜欢你”  
苏杉杉把脸埋进枕头，哭得喘不过气。

身上突然一沉。  
有人从背后抱住了她。  
亲吻落在头顶，发间，耳侧。  
“苏杉杉，你不说出来，我要怎么知道。”

身体被翻转过来，苏杉杉脸红得发烫，用手捂住眼睛。  
被人轻轻拿开，扣住手指。  
亲吻落在眼睛上。  
接着到鼻尖，脸颊，耳侧，眉心。  
湿润的舌碰到嘴唇，惊起一阵颤栗。  
手攀附着对方的肩，像是抓住了救赎。

第二次的深吻来得温柔。  
虽然还是没有技巧的接触，两个人都有了沉浸的感觉。  
苏杉杉给了回应，舌尖包裹着对方的舌。任由对方夺走自己口中的津液。  
任君采撷。  
苏杉杉已经做好了决定。

亲吻渐渐向下，敞开的衬衣也成了一种阻碍。  
衣服被剥离的时候，苏杉杉顺从地抬手，专注地看着对方的动作。  
被搂住腰坐起身的时候苏杉杉回拥了对方。  
睡衣被扔开，亲吻从下颚到喉间。停留在那颗痣上。  
长在喉结上的痣本就犯规。诱惑得马玉灵咽过很多口水。  
如愿以偿了。

马玉灵吮吻着喉间痣，却又在苏杉杉抓紧她的发的时候转成了轻舔。  
她舍不得苏杉杉痛。  
即使苏杉杉从来也不说。  
可是她知道苏杉杉受伤的时候很痛，瘦弱的身体禁不住拉扯。  
所以再生气马玉灵也不会打苏杉杉。  
她舍不得她痛。  
连捂嘴都不敢用力。  
所以苏杉杉可以在马玉灵面前哭自己难受。  
因为她知道对方会心疼。  
她们其实都很清楚。  
这份关系早就不限于友谊了。  
可是，  
谁也不肯先开口。

矛盾的激化来自于不沟通。  
不坦诚的两个人隔着窗户的恋爱，承担了义务却享受不了权利的状态终究难以维持。  
试探，猜忌，原本就脆弱的关系因为工作和身份变得更加难以继续。  
良好的家教本就让两个人对于同性的感情有些抗拒。  
过量的喜爱却又让人舍不得放弃，正常的友谊也受到了重创。  
马玉灵想要改变而苏杉杉还是停留原地。  
两个人本该就这样渐行渐远。  
可是却又都念旧。  
舍不得搬房间，三年了还是邻居。  
舍不得换位置，更衣的柜子还是在一起。  
舍不得对方和别人表演，在有机会的时候还是选择了同一个unit。  
即使已经到了所有人都认为该放手的时候。  
即使周围的所有人都已经默契地不在一个人面前提起另一个。  
即使粉丝和路人都认为已经结束了。  
可是她们不愿意。  
马玉灵还是会在吃饭的时候点苏杉杉喜欢的菜，把肉都挑到苏杉杉那一边。  
苏杉杉还是会在提到朋友的时候下意识的把马玉灵对号入座。  
守护者游戏的时候，苏杉杉还是提出了只想要马玉灵去做的要求。把马玉灵送的礼物用给所有人看。  
马玉灵还是很关心苏杉杉的身体，以礼物的名义献上了自己的关心。  
一直都是在意的。  
两个人之间。


End file.
